Computing devices are widely deployed in diverse applications. These computing devices may be used in wireless communication systems, laptops and toys. Oftentimes the computing devices are located in battery operated devices.
Complex processors in the computing devices may be used. For example, high end smartphones may use complex processors to allow for increased functionality. Such processors may require a power supply voltage. Oftentimes, a power supply generating the power supply voltage may be located on the same integrated circuit as a complex processor. Thus, there is a need for the power supply to provide an accurate power supply voltage while minimizing the die area on the integrated circuit used for the power supply.
Providing a regulated power supply voltage may create additional problems in the form of unwanted frequencies in the power supply voltage. Tuning of the frequency of operation of a power supply may reduce the negative effects of this frequency.